


Those Damned Valentines

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, super late for Valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do you do for the first Valentines Day with your girlfriend/boyfriend? Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was their first Valentines and Bog was being anxious. It showed in his extra brooding and snappish mood. No one dared to get close to him when he was alone. But while Marianne was visiting... well that was a completely different matter. All his gloom would melt away like ice under the spring’s sun.

Goblins even mastered bringing him bad news only on days when the Fairy Princess was visiting - their chances of survival grew when she was around, managing to calm him better than anyone. Even after she’d leave they had couple hours of peace and mercy.

But as the date of Valentines was drawing closer that soothing after-visit effect was getting shorter and shorter lasting day by day. To the point that Bog’s anxiety would pop up the minute the doors behind Marianne would close. And Griselda didn’t help it any.

His mother chattered about the Holiday 24/7, giving him suggestions or offering help with setting up a ‘surprise’ for his paramour. Bog would cringe every time Griselda was describing her idea of his and Marianne’s ‘perfect’ Valentine’s Day.

No. Definitely not. He wanted something… something that was theirs. Without the ridiculous hearts and sugar. The King had still fresh in his memory the day Griselda has invited Marianne for ‘snacks’ the first time she met the princess. He was so sure that his Tough Girl still hated that whole… THING. And yet, he wanted something special for his love.

He should have saved some of most charming places in his Kingdom for the occasion instead of presenting them to her during their dates. Now he was in predicament and February 14th was only week away. He NEEDED a good idea. He debated asking Thang and Stuff but he got tongue tied the moment he tried to explain and got angry because of it and chased them out of the throne room.

Who would have known that his princess in shining armour would be Dawn who swung by wanting to check up how he’s doing with the preparations. Apparently the younger princess was very invested in her sister’s happiness.

“Give her something personal.” she suggested. “Doesn’t have to be much.”

“What do you mean?” he looked at her confused. Dawn sighed, she sitting on the armrest of his throne.

“Silly, remember the boutonniere I gave you?” he nodded in reply. “Simple act showing her that you care. Made with your hands. She’d love it. Whatever it will be.” the blonde smiled warmly and he couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Thank you.”

“You welcome!” she jumped up in the air, shouting chirply. “I should be going, Daddy is worried, as always. Bye~!” she headed to the exit.

“Wait.”

Dawn stopped and turned around looking at Bog questioningly.

“Do you… um… have idea what would she like to be made?” he gripped his staff tighter, feeling bit vulnerable. He was not exactly used to asking for help.

But instead of an answer he got this - Dawn flew to him and booped his nose.

“You will know it, Boggy Woggy.” and zoomed out of the throne room.

“It’s Bog!” he corrected, shouting after her with an eye roll.

That was both helpful and not helpful. Now he had to figure out what to make for Marianne. He knew her. Probably the same way she knew him but still… He racked his mind over this idea so hard that he might have accidentally agreed on something with Griselda and knowing his mother it could have been disastrous.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Kingdom Marianne was going through something similar.

“But what do I get him?” she groaned, her head dropping into her hands. “I mean… would it be too soon?” she looked at her sister who hummed to herself innocently while making a flower crown. Probably for Sunny.

“What would he like?” Dawn asked, eyes fixed on the crown.

“... hmm…” What would Bog like? Marianne went through couple quick ideas. “I think… I know something…” she looked back at the blonde princess and listed her options. The two started to plot.

The 14th of February arrived in what seemed like a blink of an eye. But instead of sun sparkling over the snow the sky was cloudy and dark. Both Goblins and Fairies watched the weather with wariness. But fortunately no snow fell that day, no blizzard ruined the day for those in love. The sun set and the cloudy day turned into cloudy night, the full moon hidden behind the thick curtain.

Bog cursed the weather - that was not as he planned but has anything went the way he planned? Oh well, he’d have to do with what he had.

“Thang! Stuff! I assume everything is ready?” he glared at the duo, which stood to the attention.

“Everything ready!” they announced in unison.

Great. At least that was going smoothly. He looked at the sky once more, thinking for a moment.

“I need you to get me one more thing… And I mean ASAP!”

Marianne was getting ready to leave for the Dark Forest. Outside of her window she could hear the sounds of party getting started as soon as the sun set. Full moon Fairy Party. She was very happy she didn’t have to attend it tonight.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at her doors and she turned around straightening her attire. She wore a dark blue tunic, long enough to be taken for a dress, reaching her ankles. It had a wide split at front on her hips level. Underneath she wore a pair of brown trousers. Because the tunic was sleeveless Marianne threw over her shoulders a white coat made of cotton.  

“Come in!”

The doors opened and Dawn peeked in.

“Hiii, you ready?” the grin on younger princess’ face grew wider when she saw Marianne. “You look beautiful!” she gasped. “C’mere!” she tackle-hugged her sister.

“Whoa. Thank you Dawn.” the brunette chuckled hugging Dawn back. “You promise me to have fun tonight and not get in trouble, while I’m gone?” she gave the blonde a serious look, through the corners of her lips were lifted in small smile.

“Yup! On one condition!” Dawn pointed at Marianne. “You will get tons of fun and maayyybeee get a little bit in trouble…” she singsonged, winked and giggled seeing the blush on her older sister’s cheeks.

Marianne shook her head. “You are impossible.” She grinned still.

It was quite funny how little over a year ago she would cringe at the idea of Valentine’s Day. Funny how Bog changed it. Though she hoped Griselda was not helping with the cheesy decorations…

“I should be going.” she hugged Dawn one last time. “We should be going.”

The sisters linked their arms and marched out of the room - Dawn to join the full moon/Valentine’s Day’s celebration, and Marianne to join Bog in the Dark Forest for celebration of their own.

Each time Marianne visited the castle in Dark Forest she had to appreciate how the new fortress was made. A hollowed tree instead of a log. From what Stuff and Thang said it was much warmer during winter than it was in the old castle. And the fairy princess loved the firefly lamps illuminating it during the night and added balconies along the trunk.

She landed on one of those balconies and entered inside, taking off her coat. Almost immediately Stuff and Thang ran up to her.

“Princess Marianne! Princess is here!” Thang shouted. “How lovely to see you Your Highness!”

“Hello, you two.” she chuckled handing her coat to them with one hand. The other was occupied by a strangely long box. “Everything good?”

“Perfectly fine!” Thang was a bit too excited, nodding his head vigorously.

“May we escort you to the throne room?” Stuff bowed offering Marianne her best smile, gesturing forward.

“With pleasure.”

The two goblins led her to meet Bog, their chatter light and ecstatic. Judging from it whatever Bog prepared must be really something. Once they got close to the throne room Thang ran forward.

“Your Majesty! Her Royal Highness Princess Marianne of Fairy Kingdom has arrived!”

The princess snorted and rolled her eyes at the theatrics of the small goblin but the next second Bog suddenly popped like out of nowhere startling her.

“So,” he started smugly. “No more crashing through my windows… Tough girl?” he leaned with his arm over the entrance.

“Only because you behaved, Boggy Woggy.” Marianne crossed her arms on her chest looking at him amused.

“Bog.” he corrected her automatically. “I am very glad to see you tonight. You look lovely.” the smug mask dropped and he gave her that absolutely adoring look. Though he raised his eyebrows once he spotted the mysterious box.

“Thank you, you’re not bad yourself.” she complimented him as well.

He DID looked different. The armour was shinier than usual.

“Yes, um…” he hesitated for a moment, twitching and glancing over his shoulder. “We should go.” he announced offering her his arm.

“What? But I didn’t…” she gestured toward the throne room.

“You really don’t want to go there.” he shook his head.

“Why?” Marianne was confused.

“Two words.” Bog raised two fingers. “My. Mother.”

“Oh.” immediately she understood. “That bad?”

“Yeah, let’s go before she sniffs you here.” The King of Goblins took Marianne’s coat from Stuff and threw it over her shoulders. “Besides, there’s a place I want to take you tonight.”

“May I know where?” she accepted the coat, securing it on her arms.

“It’s a surprise. Don’t worry. It’s not that far.” he murmured softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Alright, I trust you.” she placed her own hand over his, giving him a light squeeze.

“Thank you.”

He himself got a cloak to protect himself from the cold. “We are leaving.” he announces to his subject.

“WAIT!” came the loud shrill of Griselda from somewhere in the castle.

Both him and Marianne immediately turned around and almost ran out of the castle.

“Forgive me mother! I have important things to do! Later” Bog shouted as they were chased by

“WHAT ABOUT DINNER??” of Griselda’s.

Marianne laughed.

“We are horrible to her.” she said snickering as they flew into the night.

“Don’t worry, she will forgive us.” he chuckled alongside with her. "Eventually".

They flew beside each other, holding hands. But only for a moment before it turned into a race competition and tag game, which ended with Marianne successfully tackling Bog to the ground. Both of them laughing, landing in the snow - him with his back on the ground and her sitting atop of him.

When they paused to catch their breaths he looked at her, bewildered and awe mixed. The snow was in her hair, her cheeks flushed from the games and laughing. Even during this dark night she was as bright as the sun and he puzzled over the fact she let him bask in her light. Pushing few strands of hair from her face he lifted himself up, wanting to kiss her but was stopped by the box, that she still was carrying with herself.

“What is it?” he finally asked.

Marianne needed a second to resurface from her own daze.

“Oh, it’s a surprise.” she kissed his forehead and got up, offering him her hand to help him up. “So where now to?” she asked as he dusted himself off of the snow.

“C’mon, this way.” he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached a cave. A familiar cave. They had stayed there during the summer, when the heat was a bit too much for both of them, hiding from their respective families and responsibilities. Marianne remembered there was an underground lake there.

Bog led her to the lake, where to her amusement, a blanket waited with a picnic basket.  But that was not the main surprise. She wouldn't be even able to see those if not for the lights.

The ceiling had crystals growing out of it. Bog used this to his advantage by strategically placing lamps. The glow reflected by crystals created the illusion of night sky.

"Oh." Marianne paused at the entrance to the cave.

"Something wrong?" He stood by her wondering if he over did it.

"No. No, it's beautiful." She leaned into him, curling his waist with her arm.

"Good." He said softly, relieved she liked it.

Placing his own arm around her back the two went to the blanket and settled down, resting in their embrace.

They talked. About the past couple days. Their kingdoms, families and subordinates. They listened to each other's problems- Marianne trying to advice Bog where he got stuck, and Bog asking if Marianne needed his help where she was but she rarely did. She just felt grateful she could vent to him like that. It was already helping.

They ate in the meantime. Bog really tried to pick something that would suit both of them. They laughed and kissed. It was not some chaste kisses but the kind that left them breathless and hungry for more but there was a line they did not cross. Not yet.

"I have something for you."

His voice woke her up from a daydream. They were laying down, her head on his chest, his fingers tracing through her hair.

She looked up at him and they disentangled as he reached to the picking basked pulling out a small wooden box.

Marianne felt something heavy in her stomach. Nervous knots tied her tongue when he settled the box in her palms. With shaky hands, trying to ignore his hopeful look she opened the box and...

Sighed with relief. It was a necklace. Beautiful necklace made out of a strange material. It felt like wood, warms and quite bendy, but sturdy, and silver in colour. It had three amber stones in warm, dark orange colour. Two smaller and one bigger between them. The design of the necklace were the middle rock was set was to resemble a tulip.

"Thank you." She breathed out, lifting it from the box.

Bog moved behind her and helped her with putting it on. She wanted to kiss him but he stopped her.

"That's not all."

The fairy princess gave her paramour a quizzical look as he went to get from behind the rocks a package that would not fit into the picking basket. It was round, wrapped in brown leaves.

Intrigued, Marianne tore the packaging open and paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. It was a dart board together with ten darts. And on the board was Roland's face.

"I wish I had this before." She chortled and smooched Bog's cheek. "Here, it's time for your present."

It was his turn to be both nervous and curious. He took the black box from Marianne and opened it. Then snorted out a chuckle. There was a small boutennere made from Water Lily.

"It was time you got a proper one." She chuckled as he stuck it to his chest with broad grin.

"How do I look?" He stuck his chest out proudly making her giggle.

"Handsome as ever, Boggy Bear."

He gave her a look that could only mean one thing but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Ah Ah Ah. That's not all." She pointed back to the box.

Indeed, the boutennere was too small to fill the long box, a second package was inside wrapped in waxed paper. Bog removed it.

"A sword." He stood up taking it out of the box and unsheathed it, watching the blade reflect the lights.

It was much longer than a fairy sword, more fitted to his height, more sturdy in design.

The Bog King swung it a little, throwing it up and catching with other hand.

"It's perfect." And he was not lying.

"We spar so often I worry your staff might dent a little." Marianne stood up as well, watching him trying out the sword.

"Too bad you didn't bring yours today. It would be good to try it out." He sheathed the sword. "Now I will need a belt for it." He set it down against a rock.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bog." She went closer to him, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marianne." He moved his arms around her and leaned down for another kiss but not the last one of that night.

They returned to their respective kingdoms at dawn. Bog being the gentleman, walked Marianne to the borders. Parting took them as usual quite a lot of time. Both hoped that one day they won't have to and when that time will come both will be ready.

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter (sort of)

Marianne snuck into her room and slowly was getting ready to sleep, trying to fight off the giddiness by slowly going through her routine. She was already in bed when she heated a knock on her doors.

"Come in." She knew that shy knocking. It could have been only one person.

Her father.

"Marianne? Can I talk to you?" The king of Fairies peeked his head in. "Guards told me you're back home."

"Of course, dad." She smiled, stiffling a yawn, "what do you want to talk about?"

Her father walked inside and sat at the legs of her bed.

"Sweetheart... are you happy? I mean with..." he gestured his head toward the window. "Bog King"

"Yes daddy, very happy. And safe. Not like with Roland. Better." She replied taking his hand in hers. "Don't worry about me."

"I am glad to hear it, sweetie." The king stood up and kissed the top of her head."All I needed to know."

He headed to the doors. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight daddy." She settled down, reaching to turn off the lights.

"Oh Marianne?"

She paused, her attention back to her father.

"Yes?"

"You might want to wear a scarf tomorrow." And with that he left leaving her wide eyed and blushing as her hands shot up to her neck. Damnit she knew those would bruise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late for this, really late. Sorry for the grammar - if you see anything tell me. If you like it - do the same XD  
> Haven't seen the movie yet, so sorry for OOCness.


End file.
